


World through colour

by ChiFujicutie



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiFujicutie/pseuds/ChiFujicutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dealing with bullies his entire life Chihiro finds the world had lost its colour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World through colour

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for DRfanmoth on tumblr. The prompt was colour it was hard to think of something so this might be a bit off, but I hope you like it regardless!

When he was a kid Chihiro saw the world in the full colour. But as the bullying got worse Chihiro’s felt the colours in the world lost their brightness. The previously bright yellow sun just felt like large light annoyance as it got in his eyes as he slowly walked to school where his tormentors awaited. The pinks and blues of the flowers he used to stop and admire could have been in black and white and he probably wouldn’t have noticed a difference.

Then one day Makoto entered his life, it could have been anyone else but the lucky student had asked him to spend time with him. At first the conversations where short and mostly about Makoto’s interest in the programmers abilities. But soon Chihiro found himself being interested in Makoto’s life, worries, interests. Eventually Chihiro found himself starting conversations with him, and wanting to talk about what ever came to mind. They both opened up about their insecurities and fears to each other, and their hopes and dreams. 

The more the got to know each other, Chihiro found when they would talk he would start to notice what a nice shade of dark green Makoto’s eyes where as they light up as he talked about a show he started watching. Or how his hair was such a soft brown as the sun shone down on it when he told Chihiro about his ‘worst day ever.’

And Chihiro made note of how the pinks and oranges of the sunset gave a warm glow to his skin, and complimented the red on Makoto’s cheeks as he held out a small bouquet of colourful flowers, as he asked him on a date with a nervous tone is his voice.

The world that had been darkened until now felt as if it burst into colour as Chihiro said yes.


End file.
